


Смотрит

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), have a metal arm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Питер смотрит на него. Не так строго, как Стив, не с насмешкой, как Сэм, без сожаления Тони Старка. Питер смотрит на него влюблённо, а Баки точно так же смотрит на него в ответ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> хэй, привет, winterspidey, давно не виделись.  
> (простите, я всё ещё jerk off на прекрасную гифку из гражданки http://imgur.com/gallery/MdcKAiw)  
> и спасибо братьям моим за пост в ночи https://vk.com/wall-24323502_311378

Баки не всё равно. У него трудности с выражением эмоций. Ещё бы, сложно представить, что он почувствовал, когда осознал всё, что сделал не по своей воле. Это страшно. Осознание съедает его душу день за днём, и сколько бы он ни пытался забыть или исправить, сделанного не вернёшь. Поэтому он вступает на новый круг ада каждый раз, когда просыпается живым.

Питеру плевать. Нет, его по-прежнему волнует безопасность человечества, тайна личности Человека-Паука, спокойствие тёти и множество других будничных вещей. Ему плевать, что Баки старше, абсолютно всё равно на то, чем он занимался в девяносто первом и на то, что он почти ничего не знает о жизни Баки.

Но когда он видит Баки, дух захватывает, сердце начинает бешено стучать, слова не складываются в предложения, но с Баки и молчать невероятно хорошо.

— Стив убьёт меня, — шепчет Баки.

Но тянется, когда Питер, ухмыляясь его словам, усаживается ему на колени. Питер целует его, нежно, кладёт ладони на щёки. А в голове Баки ни одной нормальной мысли. Да, Стив убьёт его. Потом, может быть, ещё и Тони, да и Наташа наверняка захочет присоединиться, но какое, в общем-то, ему дело до этого, когда малыш Питер в его руках.

Он запускает руки под белую футболку, за которой Питер прячет своё тело, и водит руками по спине. Питер улыбается, отстраняясь, и сумасшедше шепчет всякие глупости ему на ухо; у него есть хобби – придумывать прозвища, и Баки кажется, что он ждёт, когда одно из них будет одобрено.

 _Щекотно._ Питер дышит ему в шею, целует кожу за ухом, и от таких простых, ничего не значащих ласк, становится жарко. Баки торопится отвоевать ещё один поцелуй, а Питер снова смеётся, прежде чем жадно поцеловать. Его пальцы скользят по шее, груди, и Баки забывает обо всём. Ему хочется улыбнуться, стереть себе память, чтобы снова дрожать от первого поцелуя. Он сгребает Питера в объятия, заставляя сильнее прижаться к своему телу, целует в ответ, не думая.

И это так странно. В мире миллиарды людей, а он сохнет по неуверенному в себе пареньку, который по какой-то причине отвечает ему взаимностью.

— Ты красивый, — шепчет Питер, касаясь губами щеки.

Баки стыдно, что он не брился уже три дня, и щетина наверняка неприятно колется. Но Питер не жалуется, и иногда Баки кажется, что он просто не умеет делать этого. Не умеет говорить «нет» и другие неудобные вещи.

И Баки словно портит это всё. Портит Питера, портит его жизнь и ругает себя за это. Питер вновь целует его, но в этот раз нежно и по-детски, гладит щёку, и Баки улыбается, когда тот отстраняется, снова смотря на него. Он смотрит так, как будто Баки - весь его мир. От этого Баки чувствует себя дерьмом.

Поцелуи, поцелуи – их так мало, и так много. Их достаточно, но хочется ещё, хочется большего, и Баки не уверен, кто хочет больше – он или Питер. Он всё ещё гладит спину – и это больше похоже на момент мучительного ожидания, тот момент, за который руки перемещаются со спины на задницу и сжимают её.

Боже. Это… восхитительно. Его задница восхитительна.

«Мы не должны делать этого», — должен был сказать Баки, но он не говорит. Не может, _не хочет_ , потому что с Питером всегда хорошо, до невозможности сладко. С Питером мир меняется, серые краски становятся яркими, как радуга; с Питером легче дышать, он не смотрит на него, как Стив – с надеждой на воспоминания былых дней, не смотрит, как Тони – ненавидяще, но с прощением, не смотрит, как Наташа – с жалостью, с готовностью объяснить, чего он должен стыдится, а чего – нет.

Питер смотрит на него влюблённо, с восхищением.

Этот взгляд особенный. Баки не понимает, как заслужил такой взгляд, но очень боится его потерять. Отстраняясь назад, чтобы снова увидеть эти глаза, чтобы сделать решающий вдох, Баки ударяется головой о стену, не сильно, и когда Питер спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, он робко кивает и не сводит с него взгляда – это великолепно.

Питер много ёрзает, нарочно дразня Баки. Он целует его, ухмыляясь. И от ухмылки тянет сердце, в горле встает ком. Улыбка – сотрясает разум, меняет мироздание, обостряет чувства. Питер пользуется слабостью Баки. Слишком сильно, явно. И это ломает любые тормоза.

Питер влажный и растянутый, но Баки всё равно просит его облизать пальцы, прежде чем вставить и убедиться, что он _не сделает малышу Питеру больно._ Питер ухмыляется, насаживаясь на пальцы, медленно и с сумасшедшим взглядом, едва может дышать, не сбиваясь, и каждый тяжелый вдох или тихий стон сводят с ума настолько, что Баки забывает обо всём на свете.

Переставая хвататься руками за плечи Баки, Питер стаскивает футболку, и Баки сглатывает, словно в первый раз видит всё это. Машинально он тянется к нему губами, целует грудь и слышит очередной выдох Питера, а после поднимает на него взгляд. Питер просит быть порасторопнее.

— Ты же любишь делать всё сам, — в шутку хмыкает Баки, но для Питера всё это серьёзно.

Так что он быстро разбирается с презервативом, капает немного смазки, прежде чем насадиться. Баки разводит его ягодицы, поддерживая, но не сводит взгляда с его лица. Питер сжимает его за плечи, сводит колени и запрокидывает голову назад, когда член полностью оказывается в нём. Выдох-стон, лёгкое подрагивание ног, Баки видит, как дрожат ресницы, когда Питер прикрывает глаза.

Питер двигается сам, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, и его член трётся о живот Баки. Оказывается, довольно сложно не отпускать на него свой взгляд. Баки хочется видеть всё и сразу, но всё предпочтение он отдает лицу. Ему нравится смотреть на то, как удовольствие проявляется на лице Питера, как меняется его взгляд от каждого проникновения, как дрожат губы, жаждущие поцелуев.

Они чувствуют друга, понимают без слов, погружаясь в эти ощущения с головой, и если сначала они выдерживают умеренный темп, не вызывающий лишних громких звуков, без труда прячут стоны в поцелуях или касаниях, то вскоре всё меняется.

Питер сладко стонет, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки, его руки обвивают шею так крепко, как только могут. Он целует Баки рывками, между стонами и движениями, этого мало, но так приятно, так хорошо, что сердце бешено колотится только от осознания происходящего.

И когда они оба уже на грани, Баки перемещает ладони с ягодиц Питера на его талию, обнимает, сжимает, прижимая к себе. И Питер позволяет себе наконец отпустить его. Последние движения получаются рваными, они двигаются друг другу на встречу, и целуются каждый раз, когда губы оказываются достаточно близко для этого.

Они проваливаются в оргазм по очереди, сначала Баки, а за ним Питер. Они хватаются друг за друга, целуются и обнимаются. Сначала резко, рвано, страстно, а после устало, медленно и нежно. Баки не закрывает глаза.

Им обоим снова нужно в душ, но вместо этого Питер аккуратно вытирается своей футболкой, а следом вытирает Баки. Он ложится рядом, обнимает Баки и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Почему я? — спрашивает Баки, запуская пальцы в волосы Питера.  
— Ну не знаю, — шепчет Питер. Сейчас он выглядит совсем как мальчишка, с красными щеками и влажными от пота волосами. — У тебя металлическая рука.  
— У Старка целый костюм.  
— Идиот, — Питер закатывает глаза, а затем улыбается. — Зачем мне костюм, когда есть _ты_?

Питер смотрит на него. Не так строго, как Стив, не с насмешкой, как Сэм, без сожаления Тони Старка. Питер смотрит на него влюблённо, а Баки точно так же смотрит на него в ответ.


End file.
